


U is for Uncool

by Ultra



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Alternate Scene, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Beer, Crushes, F/M, Kissing, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt-scene during Beers & Weirs. Lindsay thinks she will always be uncool; Daniel disagrees.</p>
<p>(Originally written for fleurlb, based on her prompt 'uncool')</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for Uncool

“I know, it’s so uncool,” said Lindsay with an embarrassed look and a forced smile as she took the awards of her academia days out of Daniel’s hands.

“Nah, it’s really cool,” he tried to tell her, though he found her blushing about it just as cute as it was amusing. “Nobody ever gave me a blue ribbon for anything. Besides, you look happy enough,” he pointed out to her the framed photograph that showed a younger Lindsay grinning proudly.

She sighed as she looked at that picture, recalling days gone by when everything seemed so simple, the days before life ceased to make any sense, when Millie and the Mathletes were her best friends in the world. Before Daniel and Nick, and parties with beer...

Daniel watched the smile on Lindsay’s face become a frown as her mind drifted from a happy past to a less joyful present. Hanging out with these guys she had hoped to feel a new sense of belonging, find a new happiness in her attempt at being cool, but so far it really wasn’t happening.

“You hate this party, don’t you?” asked Daniel as he stared at her, an oddly perceptive thing for him to notice perhaps, but then Lindsay was already sure he was neither as dumb nor as oblivious as he appeared sometimes.

“No,” she answered immediately, but the look on her face gave her away. “Maybe,” she admitted then as she moved to plop down on the end of her bed with a further heavy sigh. “I know I should be psyched that everybody is here and having a good time but...”

“But it’s not really your scene.” Daniel nodded knowingly as he came to sit beside her, making Lindsay squirm just a little, after all, she was now sitting on her bed with a guy, and not just any guy, but Daniel Desario, the ultimate in cool guys, the biggest crush she had ever had in her life. “What is your scene, Linds?” he asked her then. “If you could do whatever you wanted right this second,” he asked, pushing his forefinger into his knee with each word to emphasise them, “what would it be?” he wanted to know.

Lindsay turned her head to look at him and swallowed hard, not able to find enough breath to answer him. She hadn’t quite realised how close Daniel was until then, and now she had, her brain just couldn’t compute anything other than the answer to his question that screamed madly in the back of her mind.

Daniel honestly hadn’t expected to find his arms suddenly full of Lindsay Weir, her lips pushed awkwardly against his own. Of course he wasn’t so stupid as to waste an opportunity and made the most of kissing her back.

In her head, Lindsay blamed the beer for her crazy behaviour. Much later, when she realised that said beer was in fact non-alcoholic, she honestly didn’t care to make excuses anymore!


End file.
